Bacteria
by MsAmantesDelFuego
Summary: Una bacteria amenaza South Park. Los culpables dicen ser los niños, pero ¿es abandonarlos a su suerte la verdadera solución? Zombie AU. ¡Primer fanfic publicado aquí!
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana tranquila en South Park. Las hojas de los arboles lucían marrones y el suelo estaba cubierto con su fiel y fino manto blanco. La nieve caía suavemente mientras debajo de ella volvían tres amigos a sus casa de la escuela. El de chaqueta marrón y gorro azul y rojo se despidió de sus amigos de gorro verde y parka naranja una vez llegaron a su casa. El niño toco la puerta y unos segundos después le abrió su madre, quien le recibió como todos los días.

-Buenos días Stan, ¿que tal en el cole?

-Bien, mama, como siempre

Al entrar en la casa, saluda a su hermana quien, le respondió con un grito irritado, y al perro y sube a su habitación a dejar la mochila. Unos minutos mas tarde Sharon le llama para comer. Al llegar a la mesa se da cuenta de una silla vacía.

-Mama, ¿hoy papa no viene a comer?

-Tu padre esta en una reunión muy importante con unos científicos. Quizás no vuelva hasta por la noche.

El niño se sienta en la mesa y después de comer un par de pedazos de su trozo de carne pregunta.

-¿Sabes de que es esa reunión, mama?

-Uhh... Es algo así de una bacteria...

-¿Una bacteria?¿que bacteria?

-¡Ya cállate, mojón!-le interrumpió Shelly, como de costumbre, escupiendo algo de saliva por culpa de su aparato dental.

El resto de la tarde se la paso en casa, jugando videojuegos, viendo la tele, haciendo los deberes, jugando con Sparky e incluso espiando alguna que otra conversación privada de su hermana y riéndose de ella a escondidas. Llegada la noche, y una vez acostado en la cama, llamaron a la puerta. Escucho que alguien entraba, que ese alguien dando gritos era su padre y supo que estaba borracho, o eso imaginaba. Escucho sonidos asustados y pasos sin parar, y de repente se dio cuenta que los pasos se acercaban. Entre las cosas que decía, Stan pudo escuchar frases como "debemos hacerlo" "no hay tiempo, Sharon" "son un peligro" y su madre le respondía recordandole la estupidez que estaba cometiendo, aunque pudo notar una pizca de miedo en algunas palabras. Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió de un golpe tan fuerte y rápido que casi cruje la pared. El pequeño se asusto y levanto rápidamente la cabeza a ver quien era. Vio la silueta de su padre cubierto con una especie de mascara y un traje que lo cubrían de cualquier aliento del exterior. Stan, aunque no estaba dormido del todo, si estaba algo adormilado y no supo reaccionar cuando se encontró cogido con cuidado pero con fuerza por la espalda de su camiseta de pijama, levantándolo un poco del suelo. Vio a Shelly salir del mismo modo que el estaba, bostezando y rascándose sus cerrados ojos, preguntado que pasaba. Randy la cogió del brazo y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, tanto que casi caen en el intento.

-Randy, para ya. Lo que estas haciendo no tiene sentido. ¡Son nuestros hijos Randy!- ordenaba Sharon, pero manteniendo cierta distancia.

-¡Sharon, esto lo hago por nuestro bien!¡Podríamos morir!¿es que acaso es eso lo que quieres?-gritaba el hombre, continuando hacia la puerta de la salida. La mujer simplemente se alejo unos pasos asustada.

Cuando Randy los llevo hasta casi la carretera y corrió a la casa a quitarse el traje, los hermanos se quedaron mirando en un incomodo silencio-

-...¿que?

 **¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfiction publicado por aquí, y probablemente tenga un par de problemas técnicos al subirlo. Lo siento por eso.**  
 **Espero que os guste ^^**  
 **La historia esta basada en un AU de destiny1205953 en tumblr.**


	2. Chapter 2

Caminaban juntos por los callejones menos recurridos detras de las casas, dado que en las calles mas pobladas los adultos gritarian en espanto. Era de mañana, todavia estaba un poco oscuro pero el sol brillaba lo suficiente como para que ya no fueran necesarias las luces de las farolas.

Después de haber sido echado de su propia casa, Stan se dirigió a casa de su amigo. Pero claro, como Randy y Gerald eran también muy buenos amigos, el primero en enterarse era el padre de Kyle, el cual fue expulsado también antes de que su mejor amigo llegara. No sabia a donde dirigirse y se estaba muriendo de frió. Su hermana se fue, pues no iba a aguantar ningun momento a solas con el. Como no soportaba mas ese frió, se dirigió a la casa mas cercana: la casa de Wendy.

No quería picar al timbre y encontrarse con sus padres, a pesar de que le conocían bien aun existía la posibilidad de que llamen a sus padres y estos les cuenten la razón de porque se encontraba el niño fuera a estas horas, así que se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la casa a pedirle ayuda a su amiga lanzando piedritas a la ventana. Estuvo de suerte cuando vio una luz en la ventana que tocaba el suelo, la ventana del sótano, y al asomarse vio en el a Wendy y a Bebe jugando a las palmas al lado de dos sacos de dormir y rodeadas de bolsas de patatas, papeles garabateados y fotos.

No quería entrar directamente, y tampoco estaba seguro de que tuvieran una buena respuesta si al picar la ventana le ven en el patio de su casa de noche mirándolas, así que se puso en la mejilla y la nariz nieve por unos segundos para que se quedara rojo, se despeino el pelo y se coloco el gorro mal e incluso llego a estirarse la camisa un poco mas de lo que ya estaba por el agarre de su padre. Tenia suerte de que el patio de sus casas estén tan cerca. Se alejo unos pasos y se tiro al suelo, gimiendo lo suficientemente alto como para que solo ellas lo pudieran escuchar. Sus canciones y palmadas pararon y, después de unos segundos, vio que Wendy se asomaba y corría hacia el nada mas verle en esa condición.

-¡Dios mio, Stan, estas bien!

-Shhh...-el intento silenciar sus gritos- ¿podemos... podemos ir adentro?

Wendy y Bebe, quien también había salido a mirar que pasaba, se intercambiaron una mirada con duda y miedo para luego coger a Stan por ambos brazos y llevarle dentro del sótano. Una vez allí, le taparon con una manta ya que estaba tiritando.

-Stan, que ha ocurrido, porque estas así- pregunto Wendy nerviosa

-¿Te golpean en casa?- pregunto Bebe, poniendo los dedos en su mejilla.

-No, no es eso- dijo Stan calmándolas un poco de que la razón no haya sido esa- Mi padre estuvo con unos científicos y ellos le dijeron que yo era peligroso o algo.

Wendy y Bebe se quedaron completamente quietas.

-Peligroso... ¿peligroso porque?- pregunto Wendy, aun paralizada.

-Como si pudiera yo saberlo-Stan frunció el ceño mirando al suelo- ya sabes como son nuestros padres.

-Despues que paso-Bebe se inclinó un poco por el interes

-Le escuche decir algo de una tal bacteria-las chicas se echaron hacia atrás a la vez.

-¿Que bacteria?

-No lo se.

-¿Es contagiosa?

-He dicho que no lo se.-ambas se alejaron aun mas, cubriendo sus bocas y narices con el cuello de sus pijamas -No estoy enfermo... creerme.- El las miro con seriedad y ellas, intercambiándose otra mirada, bajaron lentamente la tela de sus hocicos, aun manteniendo la distancia.

-¿Luego?

-Nos echo a Shelly y a mi de casa y nos cerro la puerta en las narices- se toco con la mano la mejilla roja. Wendy miro a la ventana que estaba justo encima de el.

-¿Y que paso con Shelly?

-Ella se fue a no se donde, sabes que no me soporta. Kyle tampoco estaba en casa, supongo que mi padre ya se lo habrá contado. Entonces-

-Viniste hasta aquí- continuo Bebe.

-No quiero que tus padres sepan que estoy aquí.-Stan miraba con pena el suelo- Seguro ellos se enteraran pronto y también tendrán echarme, así que ¿puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?- levanto la vista hacia ellas en una mirada de suplica. Wendy y Bebe volvieron a intercambiarse otra mirada.

Y fue así como acabaron ahí. Por la mañana las chicas fueron a desayunar y vestirse y le bajaron algo de ropa a Stan para que se abrigara y se calzara, y cuando ellas marcharon de la casa, el salio por la ventana y se reencontró con ellas, quienes le estaban esperando a la esquina.

Al llegar por fin al edificio vieron delante a su amigo alejado unos pasos tirando a un contenedor una bolsa de basura. Se acercaron a el.

-¡Hey tio!-saludo Stan.

-¡GAH!- el rubio se giro rápidamente, temblando asustado.

-¿Podrías prepararme algo para desayunar?- no había comido desde anoche y empezaba a tener hambre.

-Uh, claro- el chico entro a la tienda de sus padres y los otros tres le siguieron hasta la puerta, aun dudando sin entrar o no.

Fue desde ahí desde donde presenciaron la escena.

Mientras pasaba por delante del mostrador un hombre que estaba sentado leyendo un periódico levanto la vista y empezó a gritar. Los demás clientes miraron asustados y claro, el chico hiperactivo se sobresalto y se encogió con la espalda pegada en contra del mostrador, temblando y mirando a los lados. Sus padres llegaron corriendo.

-¿Que ocurre?-Pregunto Richard bajando las escaleras.

-¿¡Que hace ese niño aquí!?- grito el cliente señalando al chico con el dedo.

-El es mi hijo, Tweek

-¿¡Es que no has leído las noticias!?-Estiro el brazo con el periódico en una pagina concreta-¡Tu hijo esta infectado!

-¡Oh Jesús!

Richard cogió el periódico y ambos padres le echaron una hojeada. Luego miraron al niño.

-¿Es eso cierto, Tweek?

-¡Oh Jesús! ¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Aah!

-¿¡Que mas da que sea cierto o no!? ¡El esta contagiado y nos va a matar a todos!

-¡Oh Dios mio!-Tweek empezó a dar vueltas en el sitio gritando y tirándose del pelo y la camisa.-¡Que hago! ¡Que hago! -Miro a sus padres y dio un paso hacia ellos cuando ellos dos saltaron hacia atrás y el se quedo en el sitio, asustados.

-N-no te acerques. No deberías de estar aquí.-el rubio no se movió del sitio-L-lárgate ¡fuera de aquí!- Richard le lanzo el periódico que Tweek logro esquivar, luego cogió la escoba que estaba apoyada en la pared al lado suyo y empezó a ahuyentarle.

Al ver que se acercaban, Stan, Wendy y Bebe salieron corriendo hacia la derecha. Tweek, gritando, hacia la izquierda.

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews :') los aprecio mucho y cada consejo o ayuda que me podais dar se agradece**


End file.
